


Bride or groom?

by BarricadeKitten (Dominatrix)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Also dancing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Enjolras is smitten, Cosette And Enjolras Are Siblings, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Meetings, Fluff, Gosh these two, Grantaire is flirting so hard, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/BarricadeKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is incredibly bored at his sister's wedding when a dark-haired, chaotic guy flops down right next to him.<br/>And suddenly, he is not bored at all anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bride or groom?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what happened. I watched Bride Wars tonight, and because I'm currently obsesses with Enjolras/R, this had to happen. I'm sorry. (No, I'm not.)  
> Love, Liz x

„Bride or groom?“

The rough voice startles Enjolras, and so does the fact that the dark-haired man who the voice belongs to crashes down on the empty chair next to him.

„Excuse me?“ Enjolras replies, because he is a decent human being, and he has never seen this man ever before, and he is more than just a little confused. He is far from being good at chit-chat, or smalltalk, or however you want to call this special case of forced conversation which makes his stomach turn.

The dark-haired man just grins at him, revealing slightly crooked teeth. It's a sardonic smile, but has an odd charm. „Do you belong to the bride or the groom?“

„The bride. Cosette is my sister“ he replies formally, a polite smile on his lips.

The dark-haired man nods his head enthusiastically, which causes some of his curls to cover his eyes, and he brushes them away again with an impatient move. „Yea. I can see that. She does look a lot like you, the lucky girl.“

„I'm with the groom, by the way“ he says after a few seconds of rather unpleasant silence.

Enjolras nods, not really looking at him. „I know. If you were with Cosette, I would know you“ he says, making an effort to talk just with the amount of sharpness in his voice which is not actively impolite enough for someone to be offended on a long-term basis.

„Yea, right. Why weren't you at Marius' bachelor party? I guess he invited you.“

Enjolras frowns, and sighs. Apparently, all of his rather smooth ways to show the dark-haired guy that he is really, _really_ not interested in conversation, go unnoticed.

„He did, but it was...not quite my style.“

A low chuckle makes him turn his head towards the other man again, and his eyes narrow. „What's so funny?"

„We went to a strip club. I thought that was everyone's style.“ His tone is so over-exaggerated in shock and astonishment that Enjolras can't really help but smile.

„Not...that kind of strip club“ he answers before he thinks about the fact that telling your conversational partner you're gay after you have known him for about five minutes is probably _not_ the best way to choose.

Instead of looking disgusted, or insulting him, or even worse, just walking away, the man extends his hand with a gentle smile on his face and a sparkle in his blue eyes.

„I'm Grantaire, by the way. But call me R. Everyone does.“

Enjolras takes the hand that is offered and shakes it firmly.

„Enjolras. I don't have a fancy nickname. Sorry about that.“

Grantaire grins. „I'll find one for you. I'm thinking about Apollo.“

„Urgh. I'm definitely putting a veto on that one.“

„Well then it's decided, Apollo. Meet your new nickname.“

Enjolras rolls his eyes. „Are you always that unbearable?“

„Usually, yes“ Grantaire replies casually, tucking a strand of stray hair behind his ear. He doesn't really look like he is meant to be here, with the dark stubble dusting his cheeks, and the ill-fitting suit in which he moves as if he would sell his soul to change into a t-shirt and jeans. „But I guess that's part of my charm.“

Enjolras just cocks an eyebrow. „Oh really?“

„Yea, really“ he says with a grin that is nothing less than wicked. He rubs his hands on his thighs shortly – and really, he should not be doing this, because it is a really non-elegant gesture and it makes Enjolras dizzy when he thinks about these hands rubbing over his own body – before standing up and looking down on Enjolras.

„Do you want to dance?“

Enjolras frowns and takes a second before he answers. „Erm...What makes you think I would?“

Grantaire cocks his head to the side, watching Enjolras intently. „Because, Apollo, you smiled and hesitated before you fell back into your _Oh my gosh I'm so pretty and such a delicate flower and I will not let this brute ravage me_ pattern“ The way he terribly imitates Enjolras's voice – it actually sounds more like Cosette on helium, to be honest – makes him stand up with a smile.

Grantaire pales for a splinter second when he realises just how tall Enjolras is, towering over him with at least three, maybe even four inches more than he has.

„I would _love_ to see you try“ Enjolras mumbles lowly, extending his hand. „Dancing it is, then.“

He leads an aghast Grantaire onto the dancefloor, and turns around to him, still holding his hand, as if they both had forgotten about it. Grantaire is skimming the crowd with his gaze, and Enjolras chuckles.

„Found anyone you're interested in?“ he asks when Grantaire's eyes stop at Cosette. „I'm pretty sure she's taken though. Sorry about that.“

Grantaire's eyes meet Enjolras's, and he squeezes his hand just a tiny bit while stepping closer. „I just thought that it is unfair how much prettier than her you are. She must be devastated.“

Enjolras can't help but blush slightly, casting his eyes down. „She managed quite alright, I think“ he mutters, all too aware of how close they actually are.

„I take it you don't like Marius that much, then?“ Grantaire asks with a curious tone in his voice.

Enjolras scrunches his face up for just a second. „That's not it. He is just so...cheery.“

„Cheery?“ Grantaire echoes. „The one thing you don't like about Marius is that he is cheery?“

He laughs, and it's a nice sound, it's raw and husky, and he throws his head back a bit, exposing a long neck which Enjolras would just love to cover in bites.

„You should be really happy then that you are currently dancing with the most miserable, cynic bastard in the whole room.“

Enjolras smiles, letting go of Grantaire's hand when the song fades into a slower one, which earns him a small huff, before he encircles Grantaire's neck with his arm.

„You know what?“ he whispers under his breath, leaning his cheek against Grantaire's forehead while the other man puts his hands on Enjolras' waist after a moment of hesitation.

„I am, actually.“

 


End file.
